A computing device may store data locally in storage of the computing device itself. A computing device may also store data on storage resource(s) that are remote from the computing device and that are accessible over a computer network. In such examples, the computing device may operate as a client computing device of remote storage resource(s) and utilize a specific networking protocol or standard to store data to and retrieve data from the remote storage resource(s) via the computer network.